Irithyll w Mroźnej Dolinie
right|350px Irithyll w Mroźnej Dolinie – lokacja z gry Dark Souls III. Opis Irithyll znane jest jako osławione, starożytne miasto położone w Mroźnej Dolinie. W jego centrum znajduje się wielka katedra poświęcona Mrocznemu Księżycowi. Nad miastem wisi wieczny księżyc, który nigdy nie gaśnie. Historia Irithyll to starożytne, legendarne miasto położone w Mroźnej Dolinie, oddzielone magiczną barierą i otoczone tundrą. Prawdopodobnie leży na dalekiej północy, ponieważ znajduje się tam gałęzie wiedźmodrzewa, typowe dla tego regionu. Częścią tego miasta są Lochy Irithyllu. Jest tu bardzo dużo księżycowych robali, więc irithillscy niewolnicy mogli łatwo stworzyć niebieskie pigułki. Irithyll jest zamieszkiwany przez Pontyfika Sulyvahna. Miał własną armię, zwaną rycerzami pontyfika, prowadzoną przez wiedźmy, które same niegdyś nosiły tytuł świętych rycerzy. Sulyvahn został bezpodstawnie uznany za pontyfika i stał się tyranem. W Irithyllu został założony Kościół Yorshki. Została ona obdarzona własną włócznią i była potajemnie czczona przez irithyllskich niewolników. Nazwa ta odnosi się do kapitan komapnii, przebywającej w odległej wieży w samotności. Przejęła przywództwo przymierza po swoim bracie, Gwyndolinie Mrocznym Słońcu i została uwięziona na szczycie wieży przez pontyfika. Mówi się, że prawdziwa natura pontyfika jest mroczna, co odzwierciedla wygląd jego miecza, zabarwionego głębszym kolorem niż najciemniejszy księżyc. Niegdyś był on czarodziejem. Kiedy był młody, odkrył Zbezczeszczoną Stolicę znajdującą się poniżej Irithyllu, gdzie znajdował się zbezczeszczony płomień, który postanowił zabrać do miasta. Zbezczeszczony Płomień pochłonął serca rycerzy, stając się tylko udręczonymi, lodowymi duchami. Niektórzy zostali wysłani, by służyć jako zastępcy rycerzy, co było po prostu wygnaniem. Sulyvahn dawał rycerzom wysyłanym do obcych krajów specjalne pierścienie, lewe i prawe oczy pontyfika (jak Vordt i bestie Sulyvahna). Znajdujące się tam czarne kule, zamieniały ich w bestie, pokazywały im iluzje śmiertelnych bitew i zmieniły ich w bezmyślne maszyny do zabijania. Będąc stale nękanymi przez te „dary”, nie mogli zapobiec staniu się bestiami. Wśród rycerskich przepatrywaczy znajdował się Vordt, którego spotyka się w Wysokiej Ścianie Lothric, dzierżącego wielki młot. Vordt był zawsze blisko pewnej tancerki, a mianowicie Tancerki z Mroźnej Doliny, odległej córki dawnej rodziny królewskiej, która początkowo służyła jako zwykła tancerka, a następnie została wygnana jako rycerski przepatrywacz. Pontyfik uwięził także boga dawnej rodziny królewskiej w starej katedrze, aby mógł zostać pożartym. Są to ruiny starej katedry Anor Londo, chronione przez wyznawców Aldricha. Mówi się, że Aldrich, Pożeracz Bogów pochodzi z Irithyllu, ale potem przeniósł się do Katedry Głębin, kiedy odpoczął. Jednak opuścił on trumnę i wyruszył na zjedzenie bogów. Przywódcą przymierza wyznawców Aldricha jest arcybiskup McDonnell, odpoczywający w zbiorniku z wodą. Podobno opuścił katedrę, chcąc pomóc Aldrichowi i pozostał w Irithyllu, gdzie można znaleźć jego zwłoki. Innym zdegenerowanym mieszkańcem tego miasta jest Doris, misjonarka, która unurzała się głęboko w mroku, aż całkowicie popadła w szaleństwo. Sąsiednie lokacje * Anor Londo * Carthuskie katakumby * Lochy Irithyllu Ogniska Plik:Irithyll 2.png|Irithyll w Mroźnej Dolinie Plik:Irithyll 3.png|Centralny Irithyll Plik:Irithyll 4.png|Kościół Yorshki Plik:Irithyll 5.png|Odległa posiadłość Plik:Irithyll 6.png|Pontyfik Sulyvahn Plik:Irithyll 7.png|Zbiornik z wodą Plik:Irithyll 8.png|Anor Londo Plik:Irithyll 9.png|Wieża więzienna Plik:Irithyll 10.png|Aldrich, Pożeracz Bogów Postacie * Arcybiskup McDonnell * Stara kobieta z Londoru* * Sirris z Krain Zmroku (przywołuje gracza do swojego świata za pomocą znaku)* Upiory * Anri z Astory* * Gotthard Czarnoręki * Biała Zjawa Londoru* Przeciwnicy Odradzający się * Misjonarki * Corvianie * Biskupi * Płomienne wiedźmy * Olbrzymi niewolnicy * Irithyllskie psy-bestie * Rycerze pontyfika * Kanałowe stonogi * Srebrni rycerze Nieodradzający się * Kryształowe jaszczurki (x5) * Drangleiscy rycerze (x2) * Mimikry (x1) * Srebrni rycerze (odległa posiadłość) * Bestie Sulyvahna (x3) Najeźdźcy * Creighton Wędrowiec* * Biała Zjawa z Londoru* Bossowie * Pontyfik Sulyvahn * Jeśli spełnione są odpowiednie warunki. Przymierza * Wierni Aldrichowi Galeria Plik:Irithyll 12.jpg Plik:Irithyll 11.jpg Plik:Irithyll 1.jpg Plik:Irithyll 13.jpg Plik:Irithyll 14.jpg Plik:Irithyll 15.jpg Plik:Irithyll 16.jpg Plik:Irithyll 17.jpg Plik:Irithyll 18.jpg Plik:Irithyll 19.jpg Plik:Irithyll 20.jpg Plik:Irithyll 21.jpg|Rodzaj wazy w pomieszczeniu z irithyllskimi niewolnikami, z którego uwalniany jest mróz po rozbiciu en:Irithyll of the Boreal Valley Kategoria:Lokacje w Dark Souls III